Transformers: War of the Chained Eclipse
by Dynasty-Of-Misfortune
Summary: Azure Blackshock and Scarlet Whiteflame have been rivals for years.  Now that they are both on earth, they cause a major event.  Now the Autobot's, NEST and the Cons are all in for a last war caused by these two girls.  Rated T for swearing and Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Flame Fullmoon:

The Autobots merely lounged around, wondering about were the Con's were. Some said they were gone for good. However, Optimus knew differently.

No way in Hell would they retreat. He wondered about the _rest _of the cybertronian resident's. He stared up at the moon, remembering the Flame Fullmoon. He looked up at it, remembering the ghostly Azure flames around the moon.

That was a wonderful spectacle, the ring of fire was legendary, but very rare. It appeared before the war, before strife. Now that cybertron was destroyed, he could never see the spectacle ever again.

He turned around and stepped into the base. The place was silent, with everyone in a semicircle. Optimus glanced at Crimson Gold Saw, their newest member. She wore a black transformer-sized cloak with her two signature gold horns ripping through the cloth on the top.

She was semi-transparent, as the cloak had an invisible cloaking device in it. Her optic's were gold, no one knew why.

Everybody looked up at him, the room going silent. "Optimus. You..._do_ Rembember the Flame Millenium on Cybertron, right?" Gold Saw asked.

Optimus looked at her, then nodded. "I do indeed remember the Flame Millenium, Gold Saw. Why?" He asked. "The Flame Millenium happens every thousand years. A week from now marks the Millenium, _And _A Lunar Eclipse. The Decepticons may take a snatch at it, Optimus. Knowing what happened back at Cybertron, At Primasty Tower (I just made that up, it doesn't exist), The decepticon's may do the same thing." She said, looking at the Prime.

The Prime looked at her, then back out at the sky. Just then, Director Mearing ran in, Colonel Lennox right behind her. "Look, I'm sure they have an explanation for this and_-_" He was cut short by a _Very _Pissed off Mearing.

"Can you explain to me what _this _is?" She asked, holding up a picture of the moon, with a Scarlet ring of flames around it, and the moon seemingly magnified several time's it size. "Taken just an hour ago. No idea?" She asked. Optimus looked at it, them started to adress his team. "Crimson, Bee, you two are staying here. The rest of you, roll out!"

Gold Saw looked as if she were to go back into her murderess state once more. Bee nervously glanced at her, then back at Optimus. She sighed then nodded. Bumblebee felt her field contract around her. She had _Something _to do with this. She had a guilty look of something in her optics.

(Somewhere in the City)

"Wonder how the Autobot's are gonna deal with this. They'll never figure this out whithout their little Azure! Well...Maybe not little. But I guess you could say Powerful and Unstable. But never mind that...Rise, Scarlet Fullmoon! Rise!" A seemingly young teen with with Scarlet hair that reached just above her knee's and a frilly knee long dress with color's varying from white, black, scarlet and silver. She had Skeletal claws with a black sleeve of silk running under it, up to the sleeve. Her Optic's were a bright Crimson, Shining in the Flaming moonlight.

"Scarlet Whiteflame. Up to your old tricks once more. I let you get away last time...But I won't this time!" A voice rung out behind Scarlet. The techno Organic turned around. standing behind her was her oldest enemy...Azure Blackshock.

"Azure Blackshock. What a rare thing to see you here. Now, Shoo, Shoo, I'm busy. Now be a nice Femme and leave, okay?" Scarlet asked Sweetly. "That won't get you anywhere, Scarlet. Now that we're both alone, Let's settle this! No Mercy at all. Besides, The Autobots don't know I'm here, and the Decepticons don't know your here. Let's finish what we started on Cybertron!" Azure declared, ripping off her coat.

"Fair enough. No Mercy...I accept, Azure!" Scarlet replied, ripping off her coat. As fast as Scarlet could say anything, Azure attcked. She spun into the air, and shot her cannon. As fast as she shot, the fringe of Scarlet's dress got singed.

"Why you-" Scarlet roared, Jumping into the air, her claw's covered in flame's now. Both girl's charged at eachother, Scarlet with her flaming claws, Azure with her black sword, covered in Azure flames. The flame-covered weapon's collided, causing the flame ringed moon to slightly lose some flames.

Scarlet gaped at the moon, which gave Azure the chance to attack. She kicked Scarlet, then Rock-spammed her. (Also, her ammo is flaming rocks. She also shoots like 40 rocks every ten seconds, and she shot for 15 seconds)

Scarlet landed back on her feet, looking at the ground around them. It was smoking, due to the rocks that missed her. Azure now had her coat on agian. "Azure...same as always. You never fail to amuse me. Now...let's see about that attack that nearly offlined you last time. Scarlet Flame Unicron claw rain!" Scarlet yelled, a circle of Bright Scarlet flames appearing behind her. "Azure shock Primus Knife Bullets!" Azure yelled, a large circle of Azure electricity appearing behind her also.

Out of nowere, Scarlet flung out her skeletal clawed Servo flung out at Azure, several claw fragments flying out from behind Scarlet. Azure also flung out her gloved servo, bullet like knife's shot out from behind her.

The knife's and Claw's hit eachother, but some flew at both attackers.

(Back at NEST base)

"So this happens when these two girls are on the same planet, right? So they put this Azure girl on a ship and shot her into space. They did the same with Scarlet. So, they're both on earth, and now this is happening." Laennox repeated. "Yes. If Azure manages to stop Scarlet, the ring of Scarlet will turn Azure, and the moon will be returned back to were it was. But that requires a massive amount of energon. If she succeeds, she will go into stasis." Gold Saw replied.

"And the only thing that will awaken her is the Matrix Of Leadership. _If_ Azure survive's blasting the moon back to were it was." Lennox added.

"You're right. _If _she survives." Gold saw muttered, staring out at the sky.

Holy Crap. Loooong chapter. No doubt. Azure Blackshock, Scarlet whiteflame and Crimson Gold Saw belong to me. I don't own Transformer's at ALL! I'll upload picture's to Deviantart of these two. Maybe. I might upload this to Deviantart. Read and Review, People!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Faint:

A worried look in her optics became clear. Who knows what could happen? She could suceed, and forever leave herself. Or, she could fail, and live with the burden. Gold Saw muttered a few cybertronian words under her intakes as she stood up.

(With Azure and Scarlet)

Both girls struggled to hold on to theirself as thier attacks grew stronger and stronger. Then, a halo of bright Azure electric sparks erupted around Azure. Suddenly, the Scarlet ring of flames around the moon were slowly turning Azure. "No!" Scarlet cried. Azure felt all the anger in her starting to become uncontrolable. She channeled the energy and felt her palms heating up. She opened her optics and looked at her outstretched palm. It was glowing Azure. Little veins of Energon started to creep toward her palms. She knew what this meant. It was time.

(At NEST Base)

They all turned around in shock at the sound of an explosion. In the distance, a large cloud of smoke in the distance rose. The moon had now almost closed distance with the earth, and now everybody was scrambling to try to stop the earth from colliding with the moon. "Now what?" Mearing asked. "Azure has already started in trying to launch the moon back. She has stepped into hell. Now, she can't quit. If she does, her power will backfire and offline her..._Permenantly._" Gold Saw said. "Is there anything we can do?" Lennox asked. "There is one thing...But you _Must _swear to Hell to no tell Optimus. If he knows...I'd might as well kill myself. I need you to secure the perimeter around Fort Greene Park. Don't ask how I know." Gold Saw added hurridly. Bee looked at her, then back at the two humans.

(Back to Azure and Scarlet)

The burning energy knocked Scarlet back. She scrambled to her feet and saw Azure, with a feirce Azure electricity spark chain around her. Scarlet yelped and ran for it. Azure then turned her attention back to the moon. She held her palms up to the moon and muttered a few cybertronian words. Her gloved hands seared with pain and heat. She was blinded with pain, anger and Heat.

(Other part of Fort Greene Park)

Everybody was securing the perimeter, off of Gold Saw's commands. Bumblebee and her crept in to the park, under Gold Saw's invisibility cloak. After they were well past the enterance, They shed the cloak. "Well, then time for part two." Gold Saw said, pulling out her signature saws. "And Don't ask about how I knew the cons were here." She stated blandly.

(Back to Azure)

The moon was moving steadily back toward its old location once more. From Space, it looked as if someone had shot a lazer out to the moon. Her grip on reality was slipping, and she felt the world crashing cracking around her. No _Way _in hell was she going to fail. The sky was akwardly swirling with the power and magnetic influence. Then, there it was, the untapped part of energy.

(With Lennox and NEST team {I gotta stop jumping back and forth! Really!})

They all turned around in shock as a wave of electric Azure wind. "Oh, Damn it..." A soldier swore. In the distance, a glowing orb of Azure sparked, then swirled around the Techno Organic, then shot out at the moon. "Forget roll call, Roll out!" Lennox called, (Yeah, I just did that)Running into the park. Through the thicket, and snatches of silver cloth, they ran to their location. They stopped short of the Girl.

(Really, I have got to stop jumping back and forth! Whatev! Back to Azure)

The pain seared through her, pushing her even further. She was determined to push it back, hoping to still find a Cybertronian Lunamistrianan that was online. Is she was going to get offlined it was worth it. She wanted to get stuck in Cybertronian history. Then, the palms of her gloves dissolved from the heat. Her coat started smoking, and then she was blinded in pain. The ring of fire around the moon dissolved into the stars, and then she collapsed onto the grass. Then she was out.

AAAAHHHHHH! Yeah, I just finished this chapter. Heyya, Brandon Scott! Yes, you! So tell me what you think and wish me a happy birthday, and to hope JB rots in hell with Sentinel. R and R, and gimme Ideas for this! Do it! Dynasty_Of_Misfortune, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Shocking Fate:

All of a sudden, Optimus and the rest of the team appeared behind the NEST Team. Crimson Gold's Saw's were covered in energon up to the hilt, a clear sign she had murdered Decepticons. Bee had a few scratches on his Chassis, So did Gold Saw. Everybody stared at the sight before them. Some of the grass was slightly singed, while others had completely been obliterated.

"So...what do we do now?" Gold Saw asked, breaking the silence. "We take her back, and see if she's still online." Ratchet replied. "She has to be." Ironhide cut in. "We can only hope. Ratchet, Take her back." Optimus ordered. Ratchet nodded, and stepped forward.

-(Few Hours Later)-

The whole NEST base was in unnerve. Gold Saw was eerily silent, Bumblebee sat next to her, staring at nothing. Optimus glanced at their two youngest members. "Bumblebee, Gold Saw." Optimus said, his voice cutting through their thoughts like a knife. They both looked up at the same time. "You both seem...silent." Optimus said. "Um..." Gold Saw started, Glancing at Bumblebee.

Gold Saw started to say something, but was cut off by Mearing. "So, any idea of what we're going to do with her? She nearly blew out the atmosphere, messed up the NEST connections, and completely screwed up the Space/Time Continuum. Anything?" She asked.

Optimus stayed silent for a while. The whole base froze. "While she may have endangered your life, she is a malestrom of Cybertronian power, Secrets, Intelligence, and Technology. She doesn't know it, but she saved your life. If she had not blasted the moon back, we would not be here right now. She accidently opened an utapped part of her power. While that power did save us, it comes with a price." Optimus said.

Azure listened as Optimus rattled off the effects. She almost regreted doing that. She just hoped Bladeclaw wouldn't come looking for her. If she did, she might as well go on a Decepticon Killing Spree. Wouldn't that be wonderful?

She touched her neck, her fingers carcassing her scar. Scarlet managed to scrape her with her claws. Agian. Damn her. She slipped back into the shadows, walking away. She would let them find out about the thousand year prophecy. Literally.

The night flashed by, a bit too fast for Azure. Normally, the night was long, and boring, even with Bladeclaw. Today, Azure had been lost in her turmoil of thoughts. Dawn broke quickly, making Azure realise she was going to have to step out of the shadows today. Today. God Damn It!

Her optics swirled with disconcern, and hoped she wouldn't end up in a Mexican Standoff again. She snuck by, the shadows as her allies. Once outside, she winced at the brightness of the sun. "About time you got out, Azure." Gold Saw said. "Well, took me a _loooong _time, Saw." Azure replied.

"How's Bee?" She asked.

"Just Perfect. In fact, he wants to see you agian." Saw Replied. "Well, i'll make my appearance today." Azure said.

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger! It's about seven in the morning, and i'm about to leave for school. So, here it is! R&R! You'll find out who Bladeclaw is soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Caged Birds:

Gold Saw was an interesting femme, even with her backround as an Assassin. Knowing a good warehouse everywere, she led them to a rusty one on the edge of Washington D.C. Even so, It was so big that Optimus would fit in it without trouble. Azure looked to the corner and saw her Cheytac .408 Cal leaning agianst a wall. "..Where the hell did you find my Rifle?" Azure asked. "Oh, did a bit of scalvaging around were both of you had a standoff." Bladeclaw said simply. "Really, Strength. Thanks." Azure said. "No prob." Bladeclaw said simply.

"Well, lets get down to buisness, shall we? Supposedly, the Decepticons have been wanting to go full scale invasion on us, from what Gold Saw has collected. They are aiming for we're allied with, hoping to strike someplace good. So, we got a Time Crisis on our hands. Apperently, they want to hit an ally." Azure Said.

"Woah, Wait. I thought this was a reunion, right?" Bumblebee asked. "Nope. We secretly met because back on Cybertron, there was an illegal Network System called the Underground. Bladeclaw, Azure, and I initially started the Underground during the great war. Now, we're replotting to strike against the Decepticons." Gold Saw said simply. Bumblebee nodded.

(At NEST base with a _Really _pissed off Mearing)

"Now what? We got a girl that's capable of blowing up Russia, A murderess on the loose and an innocent Scout that gonna be dragged into hell. Any ideas? Or maybe we just drop a Bomb on her the next time anybody sights her. One less danger down." Mearing rambled on to Optimus. "While she may be deadly, and somewhat unstable, she has the power of a Master Spark, a very rare ability which harbors the power of a once living scientist, Nuclearwing, the Femme who harnessed Nuclear Power into weapons." Optimus said silently, looking down at the floor. "_Nuclear Powers!_ In what part of Hell do you think she's safe? Do you know what would happen if she released those powers? A complete repeat of Chernobyl! No, Worse! The radiation would be so bad, we couldn't be able to even breath without getting severely contaminated!" Mearing yelled. At that moment, an Aide came running in. "Decepticons are attacking Japan!" She said, out of breath. "Where did you get this information?" Mearing asked.

"From me."

The whole base turned to see a girl with a black hood and scarf with Orange flames that wound around her neck, covering her mouth, flowing into a cape, with the Autobot Enblem on the scarf. She had a black Sleeveless dress with a white star on the right breast and white trim on the edges and black leggings with Metal plating that started below the knees. Her most unsual features were that she had large arms that looked like they could crush anybody in a second and a metal tail tipped with an Orange Triangle Feature. She had silver Hair with Neon Orange eyes that had a circular pattern in them. "And you are...?" Lennox asked precauriously. "Bladeclaw." She replied simply.

'_Well, she's certanly earned her name. She could rip us apart with those arms.' _Lennox thought, looking at the arms. All the Soldiers had their guns pointed at the girl. "It's okay, I don't bite." Bladeclaw said simply. The Soldiers loaded their guns to shoot. "Hold your fire." Lennox ordered. "So, Bladeclaw. How'd you find this place? Nuclear Reactor friend Azure lead you here?" Mearing asked. "...No. I found this place through a friend of mine in here. And Azure's not a Nuclear Reactor. She just was the few lucky to Survive Nuclearwing's tests." Bladeclaw said coldly.

(In Japan)

The Decepticon Warship floated over Tokyo, chains decending from a hatch on the bottom of the war ship. The City was long empty, and Decepticons ravaged the Capital of Japan. Scarlet sat on a throne made of interlocking Chains. She watched as the Decepticons modified the city to their liking. Azure, Gold Saw and Bee stayed, waiting for the final member of their attack team, Bladeclaw to return. Without their Strength factor, they were still. A platform with engraved cybertronian Symbols around it sat in the middle, softly glowing. "What is taking her so long?" Azure muttered. Instead of her usual trench coat, she wore a shorter coat with the same black and Silver Markings and the Autobot Emblem on the collar. The Cybertronian Symbols started glowing Orange, and Bladeclaw materialized. "Strength, Good to see ya!" Azure said. "I got NEST Intel on the way. For now, lets get some trophies." Bladeclaw said, Handing Azure a Katana with a Serrated edge near the end of the blade. "Bee, if anything happens, radio us." Azure said, Slinging the case of a Cheytac .408 Cal on her shoulder. As they went their seperate ways, Bumblebee took caution to avoid Decepticons.

Azure jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hoping to find a good place to hide The Sniper Rifle. She took a quick look around her and swore it was silent around here. Too Silent. She heard a momentary gust of wind, but then saw the Silver blade wipping at her neck. The blade made contact.

The Decepticon Loyalist slashed the blade through the air, a smile on her face. The Smile soon turned to a Cross of a frown and a smile when she saw Azure Backward Planking. The Autobot Gunslinger quickly stood up, unscathed. Azure slammed her fist into the Skull then quickly taking a step back and Let A case materialize onto her arm and letting the Loyalist recover.

The Pink Haired, Scythe Weilding Loyalist looked around, only to see nothing. She heard the light tap of heels land behind her, but was too slow. The Impact of Metal to her head knocked her out. The Loyalist fell to the ground, dropping her Scythe. Azure picked up a black peice of Metal plating, and looked at it carefully. It had the same Symbols on it as the Teleportation plate. Quickly stuffing it into her belt, she carefully hid the case under a concrete shelf. From now forward, she only had the use of her Cannon and her blade.

(With Bladeclaw)

She slowly walked through, occasionaly hearing blasts from somewhere. She had found a plate with Transportation symbols on it too. Loyalists had been common for a long time, and now with Scarlet on this attack, they could kill anything they wanted. Gold Saw knew what they were in for if they failed. So did everybody else. Bumblebee had not known about all this, and here he was, fighting for himself. Bladeclaw had been with him for a while, and then vanished. She wasn't very far from him when she heard the Energon curdling Screams. "Bumblebee!" She yelled and ran in the direction of his screams. She tore through buildings, causing her dress to get torn. Slamming through the last wall, she gasped at the sight.

Bumblebee had several slashes across his arm, and a short Length of a Chain wrapped around his cannon. Bladeclaw softly started snapping apart the chains, looking for something that would set off this trap. After unwrapping the last chain, A plate with Teleportation symbols fell onto the ground. She bent down and picked it up. The plate held a large amount of Symbols, and one was half cut off. Bldeclaw quickly pulled out the other peice and connected them. A current ran through them, and they seemed glued. Bladeclaw looked up and saw Bumblebee's slashes seemingly gone. "We gotta tell Azure..." Bladeclaw Muttered. Suddenly, several Decepticon Airships zipped through the air. "Shit...!" Bladeclaw swore, Several Decepticons Transformed and landing around the Duo in a circle. "Bumblebee. Whatever you do, don't slow down." Bladeclaw said, several Sharp Tipped Claws and Spiked Knuckles forming on her crush arms.

Bumblebee readied his cannons, and Dodged as the Decepticons sped at them.

(With Azure)

"Gold Saw, anything interesting?" Azure asked, brushing off a bit of dust on her coat. A whole ravaged street filled with dead Decepticon Loyalists was layed out behind Azure. Her blade had pure Azure Energon dripping from it. "No, but be careful. Decepticons are freakin' Invading the City. Watch your back." Gold Saw said, Radioing back. "Gold Saw, I have some buisness to take care of..." Azure said, looking at a Greenish mist trailing through the Shadows. All of a sudden, a Knife wipped out of nowhere from behind her, Aimed at her Neck. Azure Suddenly turned and slashed her blade through the knife. In the reflection of the Falling blade, she saw a Girl in a Dark Green Dress with Black leggings and Leather boots. Her Green Hair was up in a Bun and her Neon Green Eyes Glew brightly.

The Mysterious girl sprang, a giant Scythe in her hand. Azure quickly turned and sprang, her blade poised to strike.

Gold saw walked through the ravaged streets, her Signature saws ready to attack anybody that would attack her. "Gold Saw, Nice to see you."

Gold Saw spun around only to see the exact Femme she dreaded to see. Cobalt Silver Saw. "Cobalt Silver Saw. What in the Allspark brought you here?" Gold Saw Hissed. "Heard you were here and thought we could be able to Settle some unfinished buisness." Silver Saw stated, pulling out two Cobalt Saw's with Black and Silver lining. "Fine then. So we shall." Gold Saw stated, holding her Saws at her side.

"Are those the last, Bladeclaw?" Bumblebee asked. "I hope so...Are you okay?" Bladeclaw said, looking at the young scout. "For now..." Bee muttered. "Anyways, lets try to see if Gold Saw and Azure are okay." Bladeclaw said, carefully walking over dead Decepticon Corpses. "Its like we're Birds in Cages..." Bumblebee muttered. "Why do you say that?" Bladeclaw asked. "The war is our cage. We're the Birds. We can't be released unless this war come to an end." Bumblebee explained.

**End Of Chapter 4, Aru! I'm so sorry for not updating! I have had a busy summer! Free Cookie to why Cobalt Silver Saw is Crimson Gold Saw's enemy! Hint: Look at Black Rock Shooter and White Rock Shooter. It should be pretty simple. R&R I would greatly appreceiate it!**


End file.
